1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal testing devices and, particularly, to a device for testing serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) signal.
2. Description of Related Art
SAS connectors are usually electrically mounted to a mother board for connecting a hardware disk to the mother board. SAS signals are analyzed using eye diagrams, for such things as a slew rate, and a jitter of the mother board. Conventional SAS signal testing devices comprise an oscillograph and a signal transmitting cable. The oscillograph is electrically connected to the SAS connector through the signal transmitting cable for testing SAS signals of the mother board. The signal transmitting cable has probes at one end for connecting to the contact terminals of the SAS connector, and the other end is directly connected to the oscillograph. It is difficult and time-consuming to accurately align the probes with the contact terminals.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a SAS signal testing device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.